


parallel universe

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV), Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: First of all, my English is bad, sorry...Second, my first ever inspiration is Zude...but....then I discovered Marvey...and somehow I intertwined them...p.s. I would like to thank the many writers Marvey story, they led me to write my first Marvey story :)





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the time to celebrate. Mike and Harvey have successfully completed the big case they have been working for months.  
"Today I'll let you choose where to celebrate." Harvey softened, thought Mike, and there's no way to miss such a rare opportunity.

"Let's go to the game" Mike says cheerfully. Harvey looked at him questioningly "I did not know you liked the sport, but OK, you choose. Which sport? "

"Basketball. Devils plays a decisive match. We have to hurry" Mike is already heading toward the exit. Harvey made it clear that Mike had had this in the long run, but he was in good mood, so he went after him.

"But it's morning?" Harvey looked at him.  
"Yes, but we have to get to LA ..." Mike tossed casually as he walks toward the car.  
"LA? Are you insane?" Harvey protested, but he actually thought it might be fun "All right, just so you know you owe me for this."

Taxi is already waiting at the parking lot and drive them to the airport right away.  
Mike is excited, though Harvey is sleeping all the time. He looks forward to seeing LA and the gam and he will spend some time with Harveye. 

When they land in LA it's still a day and Harvey takes him for lunch. See how happy Mike is and he is happy too. Mike deserved this. Sometimes he's sorry, sometimes really asking too much of him, though Mike makes this easier than him. Anyway, there are days when they both fall from exhaustion. He was sorry he did not take him for a break or a trip before.

They talk about anything and nothing. Harvey deliberately does not want any business talk, so they spend one really nice afternoon.

In the evening they mingle with the crowd of fans. It is obvious that the match is an event of the year. Mike managed to get the tickets in time and what Harvey likes, they are not in a lodge, rather than in the stands so they can experience the right atmosphere.

Harvey is delighted with how much Mike enjoys, rather than what is happening in the court.  
Mike bought all the props, popcorn, coca cola... He tried to mate with the mass, and Harvey was endlessly entertained.

Everything until the end of the match was both, relaxing and crazy. Especially since the uncertain result was to the very end.  
When LA Devils finally won the title, there is even more chaos. Harvey examines the mails as they wait for the crowd clear off, to get to the exit.

Then suddenly something strange happens. Harvey felt how Mike mumbled and stiffened in the place. He turned to see him and saw that Mike was looking somewhere in the court, but he did not see what.  
To be even more weird, Mike grabbed him by the hand and clasped tightly still not taking a look off the ground. Then he sees on the big screen and realizes what is happening: Zero kissed a man! Great basketball star LA Devils? There, in front of the whole stadium and millions watching over the TV. What?

Only after a while he realized that Mike was still holding his hand. Maybe he should be weird and maybe he should pull out his hand, but he does not want to. It's warm and comfortable, somehow exciting ...

Mike finally looked at him and became aware of what he had done, so he tried to pull his hand, totally red in his face, but Harvey did not let him.  
Mike is now more confused, and then Harvey pulls him out.

When they arrive at the rented car in the parking lot, Harvey suddenly turned and leaned him on the car, then kissed him.  
He feels Mike stiffened, but is not sure whether for fear or surprise, so when separated panting, he looked straight into his eyes. It's dark, but he can see that Mike's eyes are shining. Before he was able to ask anything, Mike gathered all the courage and kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

They kiss desperately while almost remain breathless. Broke them the laugh when Zero and the black-haired man who kissed on the floor ran past them. See how they jump into the car and departs apparently fleeing the journalist.

Harvey unlocks their car and two of them come in.   
"Wow" Mike continues to hold his hand with a smile from ear to ear.   
"Are you hungry?" Harvey says trying to collect oneself, but Mike pulls back and kisses him again "Later ..." and Harvey started the car and headed for the hotel. He also decides to let things happen.

In the dark room they collide with furniture as they both try to get rid of clothes and footwear up on the way to the bed.  
When they fall into bed, Mike touches Harvey's body and lowers kisses wherever he gets. Harvey knows how wrong this is, but he does not care, nor wants to stop.

"So long I've wanted this ..." Harvey whispered, something that he did not want to admit even himself. "Really?" Mike asks surprise. As much as he imagined about all this, he never expected Harvey to do the same.

He's even more frightened and totally excited at the same time, wanting everything to be perfect. However, it continues to touch and kiss him.  
Harvey accept every kiss and touch and wants this to go slowly and lasts forever.  
They're a bit unsteady.   
Mike once kissed a boy at school and that was all he knew so far, and Harvey not even that.  
This is something new. All these years their appetency has developed, fortunately their time has come.

And now they are here. In another city. In the hotel room. Lost for the rest of the world. Together. Finally.

Mike pushed Harvey on his back and covered his body with his own. He kissed his neck, continue down his chest, and to the stomach, then slides between his legs and kisses his thighs.  
Regardless of fear, he wants to try everything and go almost mindlessly with all the heart and soul, and most with body.

His lips cover Harvey hardness, at first only the tip. Lick pre cum, even more excited listening to Harvey's sighs. Takes him in his mouth and sucks more and more until he does not feel it at the bottom of the throat. He hopes is not doing something wrong, but Harvey's body movements and louder sighs tell him otherwise.

When, after some time, Harvey let go cum in his mouth, he felt the whole Harvey body trembling. Jude swallowed without choke, as if doing this always.  
He looked at his face overwhelmed by an ecstasy and pulled upward, so he laughed proudly. "Mhm" Harvey let out a long sigh of pleasure and kissed him for a long time, feeling his taste on Mike lips.  
It's unusual and exciting at the same time.  
Harvey lower hand between Jude's legs and put his long fingers around his dick than start dragging slightly as they continue to kiss.  
And Mike does not need long to cum over Harvey's hands.

They lie down side by side, while their body touch, sweaty and sticky. They are happy and know that nothing will be the same from today.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey wakes up first and for a long time looks at a man who sleeps beside him. His heart swells from the happiness and the peace which feels beside Mike.

They have not slept so much last night, trying to make up all this year's longing, and he try to stay as quietly as it does not to wake him up.

He looked at the phone and saw a few missed calls and messages, but his attention attracted the news of Zero and Jude Kinkad, which spins on all the portals. He looked slightly at the article and realized that Jude was the son of the club's owner. Obviously, for both of them this was a big step, but he could quite understand the happiness of their faces.

He felt the same now while lying next to the sleeping Mike. He was still euphoric of all that happening so suddenly, so do not let himself think of what will be in the future.

He put his hand on Mike's waist and squeezed tightly, so he could feel it overwhelmed by the peace.  
Mike smiles, but still does not open eyes "Morning" says drowsy. Harvey clenched beside him "Morning" whispering somewhere in his hair. "When do we have to go back?" Mike's heavy heart asks what is obvious. "I've sent a message that we have a meeting" Harvey said cheerfully. Mike embraces him "Thanks" says what both of them think. They have at least another day.

After long cuddling in bed, they go down to breakfast. Everywhere see a story about last night's Zero coming out.  
"I think we need to send them a gratitude" Mike says with a smile. "Sure" Harvey clutched his knees under the table.

After breakfast go to town. They laugh and talk cheerfully and relaxed. They have not had a day off for a long time, and now that vacation is even better because they are together.

After lunch, they return to the hotel and try out all possible and impossible places for sex. "This is perfect" Mike says after who knows which round.   
Harvey smiles because he can not take his hands off him. He think about how easy it could be to get used to it, but both are aware of the awaiting return and the situation they will have to face.

They are still there now, together, so they try to enjoy what they have, at least a little.

*

In the morning they are already on the plane, both silent and serious as they go to the battlefield. The only light point is Harvey's hand in Mike's.

Harvey is already considering what story will say to Donna, because he knows she will understand it first of all. Actually, he does not care what others will think.

Day is the same as any business day so far, and somehow it is not. Mike still feels the tingling at the bottom of his belly as soon as his thoughts return to the last two days. It does not even help everyone talk about Zero and Jude.

Late in the evening, Harvey calls him to the office. Mike is trying to behave as always. "Hey" he says as stands beside his desk.  
Harvey nods and shows him a new case "Zero asked for help about the conflict with club after coming out."  
"There are no lawyers in LA?" Mike asks astonished. "There is, but no one is me" Harvey wink. "you're not really sent ....?" Mike asks horrified "Maybe ..." Harvey says and rises, so he whispers in the passage "Come to my place tonight..."

Mike feels chills that go through his spine. He took the papers and go out with a smile.

When knocks that evening at Harvey's door he excited as a teenager. Harvey as soon as he opened it, pulled him in and kissed him "Mmmmmm, I hardly endured the day."   
Mike fails to respond, and Harvey already pulling him to the bedroom.

While lying exhausted and satisfied before falling asleep Harvey said "Listen, this case could help us too..."  
Mike is clear that all this will not disappear and he is glad he and Harvey are on the same page.

"Tomorrow Zero and Jude will come to the meeting, maybe we can together find the solution to this situation."  
"Smart One" Mike kisses him so he snuggle up and falls asleep soon, while Harvey watching him sleep for some time. This becomes his new favorite activity.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike is excited about everything that is happening, especially the upcoming meeting. They came to his apartment, where Harvey left him this morning to change.

Finally he is alone with himself, so briefly think about everything. He is afraid, is excited, happy ... and who knows how much sense he is mixing with. Harvey feels the same, and that's the only thing that matters.

When he arrived a little later, Harvey invited him to come in. The meeting began and they formally introduced, so Mike apologized for the delay. Zero and Jude just shook their heads and laughed.

"How did you travel?" Mike asks, looking at Jude. Perhaps it seems to him, but Jude needs a little more support and somehow reminds him of himself.

On the other hand, Zero behaves totally protective "Excellent, thanks" he replied on behalf of both.

"Can we go to the subject?" Harvey asks after a few more courtesy sentences, so everyone agrees.   
"Gentlemen, tell us more" Harvey began. Zero looked at Jude as if to ask permission, and when Jude nodded, he talk briefly about their story.

"And why you came to us?" Mike asks when Zero ends.   
"Oscar put both of us on “ice”, especially Jude.“  
“He has always behaved like he own us. He is now trying to dispute the Zero contract and threatens me by dismissal" Jude added. 

Harvey nods in support of "I'll study the contract, if I do not find anything, Mike certainly do" he looks proudly at Mike.

"Since when are you two together?" Jude asks shyly. Harvey laughed, and Mike realized he was joking about sending a thanks note. "That's a good question, actually from that night... we were at your last game" Mike says, looking at Harvey.  
"Nice, we're glad if we helped" Jude laughed. 

"Let's continue" Harvey returns the subject back to work "What do you want us to do? And how far are you ready to go?"  
"Oscar is the main problem" Zero catches Jude's hand "I know, Jude does not like to talk about it, but he's never been a good father, and even less good man" Zero knows this is a painful topic for Jude and that it is not pleasant to speak in front of strangers, but it's time to do something.   
"Do whatever it takes to Oscar suffers" Jude says quietly. He had always feared that he would become like his father, but it did not make any sense to protect him, not any more. Oscar crossed all boundaries, and when he tried to hurt Zero, Jude decided that it was enough.

They made some formalities, so Zero and Jude thanked and hurried to the plane. At each step followed by journalists, because they are still the main news.

They no longer hide public affection. Zero proudly caught Jude's hand and took him to the seat, and all the time they spoke very intimately, ignoring other people.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey and Mike work on the case studying the documents sent by Zero and Jude. Better to say, they are trying.

It's weekend and they does not leave Harvey's apartment. Between sex on a couch, under the shower, on a kitchen countertop ... where they get ... completely eat something and they really do some work.

Harvey had thought hundreds of times that he was older and should be smarter and more treacherous, but that does not help. Every look at Mike in him raises the burden of emotion and he becomes instant hard.

It’s Sunday, and until they drinking coffee, Mike spread the papers over the entire bed.

"Did you find something?" Mike asks Harvey who looks more at him than at work. "There are a few paragraphs we can use for their benefit" Harvey tries to be serious, but Mike is already pulling him down "Great, then we can rest" Mike winked, and Harvey had already attacks his neck.

Mike enjoys Harvey's touches when his gaze falls on the paper "Wait, wait ..." Jude pointing Harvey to look at the text in front of them.

"Wow, Oscar did not try to hide the traces" both look at the disbelief what they see. "Tomorrow I'll look at some more information" Mike says. Something wrong with Oscar's tax papers. They seem to have more than needed.

Now they can devote to each other almost all day. Afternoon, they walk around town, then go to dinner, then back to bed. Mike persuade him at some time of the night that at least should have some sleep before the new working week.

Next day, they make a short briefing to show Zero and Jude. Several paragraphs who could use them from the contract and situations surrounding Oscar's criminal activity.

This time, they travel again to LA. They could use another short break.

Zero and Jude dine with them, and with a very nice social show Zero and Jude all options. Leave them papers to study and time to decide which way to go with the lawsuit.

During that time, Harvey and Mike enjoy LA. Visit some places that have recommended them. They feel free and happy. Both are aware that they will have to resolve their situation as soon as possible, because this is clearly not a one-off thing.

Harvey decides to talk about it when they returns, and to use these two days to behave a little bit more than there is no one besides them.

*

During that time Zero tries to convince Jude to calm down. Oscar was piece of shit, but he did not even dream about this. Jude once again can not believe how far is Oscar ready to go.

Until now he might have crossed over some things, but this is a drop that's over the glass.  
"Come on, let's go to bed" Zero gently grab him by the hand "tomorrow we will review everything again. Harvey and Mike are still in town, you do not have to decide right away" Jude started after him. When it lie down, Zero embraces him, he knows Jude needs support now. Feel slowly as Jude relaxes and knows that it is because they have unlimited trust in each other.

*

The next day Harvey and Mike are visiting the club, which Jude shows them while Zero is on training.  
When they sit in a club cafe they ask if he decides. "We talked this morning, we want to go to the end" Jude says firmly.  
This time Mike knows that Jude is completely sure, and knows how hard it is, but he just nods in the name of both "Consider that the matter is resolved. We're starting tomorrow. "  
After that, Harvey and Mike thanked for hospitality and future co-operation, so they headed for the airport.   
Everyone is aware that this will be a big case.


	6. Chapter 6

As they expected, the case began to spread in all directions, especially when they began to uncover the scope of Oscar's criminal activities.

It was clear he was not alone in that. He certainly had the support of the mighty people in the city.

Harvey knows they must be careful. They do not want to hurt Jude and Zero who just want to protect their rights.

Because of the worse knowledge, they do not even know what to say to Jude.  
"This is the first time I do not know what to do?" Harvey says Mike that night before he sleeps "This could raise many spirits in the city, but we can not pretend it does not exist. I'm afraid what the next one could find out." Mike just hugged him. He had always loved Harvey and all that just reminded him why. He was a man who would know to take care of everything, and he would especially know how to protect him.

After a week, Zero calls out thinking they forgot about them. Harvey apologizes, but he says that due to sensitivity the subject they should come again to NY. Zero per tone of Harvey voice can evaluate something is wrong, but nothing says to Jude.

*

"Gentlemen, we have some knowledge that has overcome our worst assumptions" Harvey immediately goes to the point when the meeting begins.

Tell them briefly about all and how much the Oscar is involved and how dangerous it could be.  
Jude does not talk for a while while Zero holds him by the hand. Let him think about everything. He knows he needs time, but hurts him everything which Jude had to find out, because he did not deserve it. Jude was the best man he knew, unlike his father.

"I'll talk to him first" Jude finally talked "We'll let you know what we've decided."   
Everyone agrees so the meeting ends very quickly.

Although in all this, at least Zero and Jude found one another. Jude will never be alone, Zero has proven him countless times.

*

Zero does not agree with Jude's decision to go to a meeting with Oscar alone. This time Jude does not give up "Baby, do not worry, he can not do anything in the Arena full of people. I have to do this alone" says and just drop the kiss on the Zero lips before it goes.

Oscar as he always sits like a king in his armchair and behaves as if Jude was nobody. This time Jude does not care. Oscar has forgotten one thing, Jude is his son, and has his genes.

Jude sits across and watches him until he pays attention to him. "Here you are, though, I do not remember we having an appointment.?" Oscar is acting arrogantly, but he is also a little frightened seeing Jude icy stare.

"It's finally time to settle the accounts" Jude says, and though Oscar was laughing mockingly, he reached the briefcase and put paper in front of him.  
Oscar's hand trembled and says hoarsely "Where did you get this?" Jude stood up "I have my sources. My lawyers will contact you. Now we have new demands" so leave Oscar's office in a couple of quiet steps.

Zero sees him from the distance as he comes and pulls him toward the locker room. Jude is pale as a patch, he did not like this part of himself. "Is everything okay?" Zero asks worriedly when they sit both on the bench. Jude took a deep breath "Just perfect."

Zero lets him rest before they goes home.   
He knows he'll tell him when he is ready.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few days Jude sends a mail to Hervey with several changes he wants to present to the board of the club.  
They're a bit unusual, but Harvey does not ask. He wants to respect the clients' wishes.

After a few more days, news came out on all the front pages that Oscar had withdrawn from the club's management without any real explanation. Harvey is all that weird and he remembers that Jude said he would talk to Oscar.

It is clear to him that Jude had brought something that frightened Oscar so much that he had left everything. Mike and Harvey talk about it and agree it must be something more than financial malversation.   
Who knows what Jude had against him?

It is not on them to ask questions, so do what Jude is required. Very quickly and without difficulty, they agree with the management of the Club. There is no problem either about the Zero contract, or about Jude's further engagement in the LA Devils business. Anyway, with the Oscar's departure as if everyone fell the stone of the heart.

At the last meeting with lawyers, Jude and Zero thanked and took them for lunch. In the air as if to put up a question that nobody wants to ask.   
What Mike and Harvey do not know is that neither Zero does not know what Jude talked to Oscar. He just told him that it was better to keep some things in the past, where they belonged.

That is, their co-operation was completed, though Jude and Zero promised to sometimes take them to lunch when they came to town.

*

Only Jude knew what had finally pushed him over the edge. What helped him and Zero. What nobody should ever know about his father.  
Jude hoped that what he had hidden for years would never get out in the light of day. He kept it for so long that he almost forgot to exist. Oscar was guilty of his mother's death and when he showed him the evidence, Oscar could not believe it. But Jude knew, for so many years, and he knew it was time to put it out.   
But he read everything in Oscar's eyes.  
And then all the masks fell. Oscar was a beast. Nothing was sacred to him.   
But Jude knew that Zero was worth it all.

And from now on their life will go in the right direction. They will not have to prove to anyone. Zero who loved him and whom he loves will always be on his side. That was only important.

*

There is only one problem left for Harvey and Mike. They did not want to hide any more. When they say what's going on, no one's surprised.  
This is a favor for them, because if the two of them are happy, they're glad they do not bother anyone.

Only sometimes they look together basketball on the TV, and again, thanks Jude and Zero and fate as they pushed them to each other...


End file.
